Space Cadet
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: When it rains, Kyo tends to be a bit spacey. Add a run in with a crazed fan girl with Haru as a witness, and we've got a KyoxHaru story, courtesy of a rainy day and a hyperactive imagination. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT! I replaced this chapter with the current text. For those of you who read it before i did this and are wondering why, i will just let you know that i wrote that thing at around 1 in the morning and when i read it later, i hated it. So, yeah.**

**Anyway, yeah. Like i said before, i laugh at myself for having disappeared off the face of the fanfiction world for two years. It makes me sad, actually. I am, though, trying to get back into the habit of writing and updating and all that. School's been tough lately, so i can't promise much, but i'm trying. First smut - ish fic, hope you enjoy. I tried to keep Kyo and Haru in character.**

**Warnings: YAOI! If you flame me because you don't like boy/boy, i'll hunt you down.**

**Pairing: Haru/Kyo**

**Rating: M! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haru, Kyo or any other of the Fruits Basket characters. I only use them for my sick and twisted plots.**

* * *

"Kyon's been a real space cadet lately, huh?" Arisa Uotani said, glancing at the red-headed boy staring out the window from his seat next to Tohru.

Tohru looked at Kyo and realized what was wrong with a quick glance outside. "Ah, well, exams are coming up soon." She said good-naturedly, knowing Kyo wouldn't like being teased about his dislike of the rain again.

Uo frowned. "Yeah, but exams are still a good two months away! Besides, just look at him! He doesn't even have a clue we're talking about him." To prove her point, she leaned forward and said in a serious voice. "Kyon, you are a cat lover and will grow up to be one of the greatest cat trainers this world will ever see."

Kyo remained unresponsive.

"His mind does seem to be elsewhere…" Saki Hanajima commented, beginning to braid Tohru's hair absentmindedly.

"See?" She said, exasperated. "Hey, KYON!" She said louder, throwing an eraser at his head when he didn't look around.

"Ow!" Kyo shouted, whirling around. "Stupid Yankee, who do you think you are!?"

"I am a woman, you stupid space cadet." She responded, leaning back contentedly now that Kyo's attention was back inside.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Kyo said sarcastically, pushing himself back in his chair and sparing a sullen glance out the window.

"Hey, Kyo, you better be careful." One of the boys said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah! Those fangirls of yours have really been at it lately." Another said.

Kyo frowned at them. "Fangirls?" He asked. "What fangirls?"

"Don't act dumb, Kyon. You see all those girls who always trail after you!"

"Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about."

"…"

"…"

"Aah, the naivety. Kyo, you're going to make us cry."

"I'm actually a little jealous!"

"Morons!"

"Aw, Kyo, you're blushing.

Hanajima suddenly looked up. "They're here…" She said in a low voice, looking over to the door.

All they caught was the whisking of girls skirts as they swept away from the door and from view.

"See Kyo!!"

"Shut up." Kyo said, sitting back with a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, you're giving me a headache."

The two boys looked at eachother, then back at Kyo. Suddenly, they lunged forward and grabbed his pencil.

"Oh no Kyo, don't throw your pencil out the door!" One cried dramatically as the other threw it.

They all watched as the pencil rolled out into the hall, only to be torn to shreds violently by a sudden surge of gleaming eyes.

"That's really creepy." Uo said.

Kyo proceeded to ignore the entire demonstration.

"You might want to be careful Kyo." Yuki said. "They seem a bit aggressive today."

Kyo glared intensely at Yuki, though simmered down almost immediately as a distant rumble of thunder echoed through the window.

"Looks like it's gonna rain" Uo said. "Hope it's not when we leave. I don't have an umbrella."

Kyo grumbled something under his breath just as the bell rang, signaling the time to start the next class.

Everyone in the classroom stood and began gathering their things.

"It seems like these free periods are getting shorter and shorter." Uo complained as she headed out the door, Hana and Tohru following behind her. Next went Yuki and the other two boys, and quickly afterwards the rest of the class.

Kyo took his time, already feeling the languid effects of rain. As he walked out the door, he pondered absently whether or not he should just skip his next class (political science) and take a nap in an empty classroom or something. The halls were relatively empty now thanks to his sluggish pace, so no one would be able to rat him out if he were to go and hide somewhere.

Kyo stared at the wall as he walked, not quite seeing it there as his legs still led him in the relative direction of his next class.

Then again, if he fell asleep during a rain storm, the chances of him waking up before someone found him was slight, whereas the chances of the teacher throwing chalk at him towards the end after noticing him sleeping was more than likely. Although, that might result in –

Kyo's thought process was cut off abruptly as he turned the corner and nearly crashed into someone very small. Seeing this was a girl, he quickly jumped back.

"Sorry." He said, silently cursing himself for not paying attention. A louder boom of thunder sounded outside, and Kyo was reminded again of his current stamina. Then, realizing he had just been standing there for an awkward second, he looked at the girl to realize that that she was shaking slightly with her head lowered. Had he hurt her? Oh boy, was she afraid of storms? Kyo began to back up slightly incase she tried to hug him when she looked up.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" She cried, small, cute little face blushing adorably with misty eyes. "I love you so much! Will – Will you please go out with me!?" She clutched at her heart, staring up at him desperately.

Kyo stared at her big, intense eyes and her quivering bottom lip for a moment.

"Sorry, but no." Kyo said, recovering from the sudden outburst. Was this what those guys were talking about with their 'fanigirls' nonsense? Kyo suddenly felt a little sick. He had seen Yuki's fangirls. If this girl was anything like _them_, he needed to get out of the situation, now.

He could see that poor pencil the guys had thrown quite clearly in his mind now.

Before he could take any action though, the girl suddenly lunged at him with a devilish look on her small face and an evil glint in her eye, yanking Kyo down by his neck and kissing him once on the lips.

Kyo swore loudly as he fell backwards onto his ass, the girl sprinting away and laughing madly.

Later, she would be torn to shreds by the rest of Kyo's fan club.

Kyo strung a colorful string of swears together as he sat there, wiping his mouth angrily. Another crack of thunder rolled over the school, and Kyo slumped down, sensing rather than hearing the loud sound of rain coming full force at the schools roof, exhausted. Maybe he could just lay there and –

Suddenly, there were feet in front of him, and a hand had yanked him up roughly from the ground.

Kyo gave a startled yelp as he stumbled forward with the momentum, but was given little time to straighten out as he was suddenly whipped around by the same hand yanking him down the hall.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted, pulling back from the grip only to have it tighten and be pulled along more aggressively. Then he noticed the black roots and white hair on top of his attackers head. "Haru?"

"Shut up, stupid cat." Black Haru snapped back at him, shooting a glare his way as the lights flickered in time with another clash of thunder. It had an allover frightening affect, but Kyo was unfazed.

"Oi, you damned cow! Let go!" Kyo was extremely depressed to find he couldn't fight the lethargic feeling coming into his bones _or_ the annoyingly strong grip Haru had on him.

Haru kept up with his brisk pace. "You think you can just get away with that kind of thing?" He asked him darkly. "You honestly think I'm just going to let that kind of _image_ run through my head and _not_ retaliate!?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kyo sensed that Haru was ready for some kind of fight, and attempted to pull away once more, almost falling, and giving up again. Tiredly, he followed Haru for a second longer before he came to a stop and thrust Kyo through a doorway and into the room.

Kyo nearly fell into the tiled wall of the bathroom. Catching his balance, Kyo looked incredulously at Haru as he shut and locked the door. The stupid kid wanted to fight him in the teachers bathroom? The _woman's_ room, nonetheless!

"Look, you moron. You know I can't fight you right now even if I wanted to! And what the hell are you thinking dragging me into the bath –"

Kyo was cut off as Haru grabbed him by the front of his shirt and thrust him back against the wall next to the pink sink. Kyo tensed as the tile's cold, marble feeling seeped through his shirt before glaring angrily at the cow. Jesus, he really had gone black. His eyes were dark, the pupils dilated and giving them that intense look.

"When the hell did you go black, anyway?" Kyo asked, exasperated.

"When you let that girl kiss you." Haru said angrily.

"What, was she your girl –"

Again, Kyo was cut off, but this time in a completely different way that caused his heart to jump as something _hot_ pressed onto his mouth.

Oh fuck.

Haru was _kissing_ him.

Kyo's stomach twisted irrationally as he pushed Haru back in a sudden spout of adrenaline induced strength. Another crack of thunder rattled the school as Haru grabbed his wrists and pressed them into the wall, leaving Kyo with only his legs to fight.

Haru pressed up against Kyo sensually.

Make that nothing to fight with.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kyo shouted trying to get away from the younger boy.

"Erasing the thought of you kissing someone else." He said darkly. "Now hold still." He released on of Kyo's wrists, and Kyo gasped as long fingers ran through his hair and held him in place. Haru's mouth was on his again, lips moving against his own. Kyo kept his mouth tightly shut until Haru gripped his hair and tilted his head back sharply, eliciting a gasp, which Haru took complete advantage of.

Kyo pressured Haru's shoulder weakly with his free hand as Haru's tongue invaded his mouth and swirled against his own in a way Kyo was desperately trying not to find pleasurable. He let out a protestant 'nnn!', shrinking back against the wall. This was not good. They were both guys. They were cousins. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck….

Haru was unrelenting, angling up on tip-toes to dominate over Kyo, kissing him more heatedly every second, pressing harder into Kyo, lips bruising the others.

Haru parted from him after a moment, leaving Kyo flushed and panting with the taste of the boy still on his tongue. Haru drank in the sight of the teen's face smugly before leaning back in to nip at Kyo's jaw, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along his neck and to the bit of collar bone exposed with his lack of tie.

Kyo bit back a moan, letting out a strangled "Stop it…!"

Black Haru did no such thing, instead opting to shift slightly and make room for his hand to slip down Kyo's chest until they reached the hem of Kyo's shirt and crawled up it.

Kyo's breath hitched as Haru's fingers met the bare skin under his shirt and slid against it.

"Haru!" Kyo tried, unable to stop his back from arching into Haru's touch. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. What was the kid doing to him!? It felt way too…good. And _wrong_. He needed to stop it or else…

Haru finally released his other wrist and it flew to Haru's chest, but instead of pushing away it clutched at his shirt along with the other one, head falling back slightly and giving Haru more access to his neck. Haru's hand moved slowly over Kyo's torso, pressure alternating in patters that made Kyo shiver. Haru's other hand slid under his shirt and around his waist to press Kyo's lower body up against his.

"Enough!" Kyo choked out as Haru began teasing a nipple gently. "Kuh…Haru!...St-stop it!"

"No," Haru murmured against his skin. "It's your own fault anyway." He bit Kyo's neck gently before running a tongue over it. "You're _mine_, Kyo."

Kyo's body spasmed as he reached the recesses of Kyo's ear, and the cat finally let out a low moan, Haru's voice washing over him in a wave of heat.

Haru pushed Kyo's shirt up, dipping his head down to cover a nipple as he slipped a hand quickly down Kyo's pants.

Kyo jerked back in response, but the hand suddenly rising up along his spine to rest between his shoulder blades caused him to arch impulsively back into Haru.

Haru grabbed Kyo's length, beginning slow and steady strokes; up and down.

"Ah! Nnn!" Kyo lost himself. The sensations were far to strong to push aside for reason, and he didn't have the will to stop Haru as the storm surged outside, thunder rumbling imperceptively as a rushing buzz filled Kyo's hears.

Haru was quickening his pace, getting more excited as the delicious sounds continued to come from Kyo, noting (quite pleased with himself) that there was a distinctive hardening under his administrations..

Kyo's breathing was becoming heavier, grasping Haru's collar desperately as the ox rose to kiss his neck again.

Haru began twisting his wrist in time with his strokes, and Kyo whimpered.

"Come on, Kyo…" He murmured lustfully into his ear, driving Kyo over the edge, coming into Haru's hand with a restrained cry that Haru consumed hungrily.

Kyo slumped back against the wall, head falling back as the hand was pulled from his pants, panting heavily and a thin sheen of sweat plastering his neck to the wall.

Haru remained leaning over him, reaching easily to wash his hand in the sink without moving before looking down at Kyo, who was glaring at him heartily, absorbing the image of Kyo completely disheveled and eyes glazed over with a nice, just-fucked look about him.

"Well," He said, staring Kyo straight in the eye with a smirk on his face. "I'll be leaving now. Got a problem that needs taking care of." He rolled his hips forward deliberately, letting Kyo feel his obvious erection. Kyo blushed darkly at this. "I'll see you around, _Kyo_." With that he pressed a smoky kiss to Kyo's lips before turning and leaving.

"Bastard!" Kyo yelled after him.

Smug chuckling was all that could be heard as Kyo slid down the wall and onto the floor. He put his head in his hands, trying to catch his breath and calm down as he remembered the storm outside when a loud crack reverberated through the small, pink bathroom. Finally, he pressed his back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Right. So, i did mention that was my first smut fic, right? Sorry if i'm not to good...-blushes- Anywayz, please review cuz i MIGHT add one more chapter or so with encouragement from you lovely people. I'm working on a new Kyo/Yuki fic too, so i need lots o' support! If you guys catch any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks for reading (and reviewing!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... This thing seemed popular with you people. I've been writing the second chapter for... ahaha... months now. Slowly. Didn't really think i was going to get around to posting it since it's kind of all over the place until the end. I got sick of it just sitting around and not getting read. So... please enjoy. REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU. What with all the favorites and reviews and alerts and whatnot i've been getting, i BETTER get a good amount of reviews! There'll possibly be one more chapter. I've no clue. **

Avoiding Haru was proving difficult. Though the ox wasn't black any other of the times he spotted him, whenever _Haru_ saw _him_ a devious smirk rose on his lips that made Kyo blush, humiliated. He seemed to always be everywhere. At lunch, it was as if he searched him out. In the halls, the kid was near every one of his classes. Even after school, he took the back way out since he saw Haru near the front entrance It didn't help that he was now having dreams of the damned kid, or that when he woke from said dreams he was left in a painful situation from which he absolutely _refused_ to alleviate himself.

To be perfectly honest, he was a little afraid of the situation. Haru practically had raped him in the bathroom, so what was he supposed to do!? He seriously considered getting a restraining order against him, but put that aside knowing that there was no way in hell he would ever tell _anyone_ about such an embarrassing ordeal. So he stuck to avoiding the entire matter and the source of it completely. Maybe if he stopped thinking about it long enough, and pretended the entire thing never happened, it would all just kind of….vanish…

. . .Yeah, right.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yuki and Tohru seemed to notice right away. When Kyo wouldn't walk the hallways alone anymore, nearly refused to go near the teacher's bathroom, spent lunch time mysteriously hidden away and blushed at the mention of Haru, they figured something was up.

Tohru dealt with this by worrying over him. She wandered around for a while at lunch time, looking for him. She happily walked through the halls with him, questioning his uneasiness only a few times when it was most apparent, but otherwise leaving it alone. When he would insist upon leaving some odd way from the school, she wouldn't argue with it. She figured that Kyo would eventually tell her what was going on if he needed to, so she tried not to pressure him.

Yuki dealt with it by first confronting Kyo. When that only landed him with a bruised arm and left Kyo with his lip cut open, Yuki turned to the other source of the matter.

It wasn't hard to find him. The boy didn't exactly hide his presence from the world like Kyo was doing lately. In fact, all he had to do was hang around Kyo for a little while to find him, seeing as how the cat turned tail at the sight of him.

So, Yuki got him to come alone to the roof.

"Haru," Yuki said seriously, looking at the boy as he leaned over the wall to look at the ground. "What did you do to Kyo?"

Haru looked up at that. "Why?" He asked calmly, betraying no emotion or thought as Yuki examined him critically.

"Because, he's been acting very strange since a couple days ago." Yuki said, still watching his face. "Whenever you come into view he runs away, and he won't show his face at lunch time when the whole school is walking around."

Haru pondered on this, leaning back against the wall with curious look on his face. Yuki watched as Haru's eyes became a bit more dilated, and a slight smirk formed on his lips. When it seemed Haru was in no hurry to give an explanation, Yuki repeated the original question. "What did you do to him?" It was disconcerting, looking at Haru when he had that kind of look on his face. He hadn't gone black, but there was a distinctive sharpness of his eyes that leaned towards black more than white.

"Well," Haru said, looking over at Yuki smugly. "I made sure he knows who he belongs to."

Yuki's eyes widened. What? Made sure he knew who he belonged to? What on earth could Haru have done? Though, if it was anything along what Yuki was thinking, it had to have been something concerning Haru, Kyo and the teachers bathroom on the second floor. Those three things together made for a conclusion he was altogether too ready to throw away. Now, at least, the look in Haru's eye had a clear meaning; it was _lust_.

Haru's laughter made Yuki snap out of his frantic gathering of the facts. "Don't look so shocked, Yuki. I didn't hurt him or anything." Now Haru's voice was even leaning more towards Black. His entire demeanor seemed to change with the thought of whatever it was that he did to Kyo in that bathroom.

"Haru, you better hope you didn't." Yuki said darkly. "Now tell me what it is you did to make him act like that; you're beating around the bush."

Haru regarded him quietly for a second, as if gauging what his reaction might be, before answering. "Well, first, I kissed him." Haru smirked. "A lot of him." Yuki's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his face. "Then, I pretty much…felt him up." He smiled at his own choice of words. "And gave him a hand job. Nothing else, though, if that's what you were thinking." _Yet_…

Yuki's mouth opened several times, staring at Haru in a shocked kind of way, a heavy blush settling over his face, but said nothing.

"Let me tell you," He said, looking to the sky at something only he could see. "He is _fucking gorgeous_." He looked over at Yuki, eyes narrowing slightly. "But even if you've already realized that, Yuki," He said slowly, getting up and walking away, raising a hand in a parting gesture. "Don't forget that he's _mine_."

Yuki came to the quick conclusion that even if he _did_ realize how gorgeous Kyo was, he didn't want to get in the way of Haru.

Yeah, definitely not…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kyo looked at himself in the mirror, shirt off. He had been forced to wear a tie lately thanks to Haru having left pink marks on his neck. Thankfully, though, Kyo could kiss the damned thing goodbye today since they had faded enough so you couldn't spot them if you weren't purposefully looking for it. Figuring this was good enough, Kyo threw the tie triumphantly into the closet.

He was proud of himself too. A week had nearly passed and he hadn't had an encounter with Haru once. Kyo was feeling extremely grateful that being the cat of the zodiac gave his senses a little boost that, when he was constantly on the lookout at school, came in handy when avoiding the cow. That really was saying something too; Kyo could count on one hand the number of times he was thankful he was the cat.

Kyo walked downstairs, where he could already smell breakfast cooking, courtesy of Tohru. On entering the room where Yuki was sitting at the table, Kyo again noticed that Yuki looked up at him. Yuki had been giving him strange looks lately, and Kyo could only hope that he hadn't figured anything out. The rat was damn nosy, but thankfully even if he did know something, he was keeping quiet.

"What're you looking at?" Kyo snapped at him, irritated at the stare, which he saw fly to his tie-lacking shirt. Shit.

"I thought you'd started wearing your tie." Yuki said briefly, turning his eyes away down to the newspaper in front of him.

"Too much trouble." Kyo brushed it off quickly, shooting a glare at Yuki as the silver-haired boy again glanced up at him curiously.

Tohru came in just as Kyo was about to yell at Yuki, effectively drawing both of their attention to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. "Ah…" She paused for a second, noticing the icy air around the two of them as they looked over at her. "Um, breakfast is ready…" She watched as Kyo shot Yuki a menacing look before walking brusquely into the kitchen to help her put the dishes out.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kyo realized quickly that Haru was making more of an effort to find him. In return, Kyo increased his efforts to stay hidden away. He didn't allow the boy to find him alone, _ever_. When he did find him amidst a crowd, Kyo kept his distance, talking with others and absolutely refusing to look at him (though he made sure to keep him in his peripheral vision at all times). If it looked as if Haru was going to come near him, he did whatever he could to keep him away by either running or causing some kind of distraction.

Usually he did both at the same time for extra cover.

If Kyo wanted to hang around without having to keep an eye out for Haru every minute, he simply made sure that Momiji, or someone like him who would shout out a greeting to anyone that came near, was around him so he would be alerted of Haru's presence right away.

Recently, though, the cow was being less and less noticeable, and was getting far too close to Kyo for him to be comfortable. Kyo was extremely concerned. Not only did he really NOT want to talk about anything having to do with THAT, but he couldn't even begin to picture what kind of conversation it would be, assuming there was one at all; Haru might just try to molest him again.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Haru pondered for a long time on the matter of Kyo and himself. The situation wasn't getting any better, what with Kyo fleeing at his very presence. What he needed was a plan. A plan in which he could get Kyo alone, trapped, and vulnerable enough so that he could show that he honestly cared for the older boy.

…He should wear spikes…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tohru exhaled quietly, wiping down the table in the dining room. Right after lunch, Kyo had gone up to his room, like he had been for a while now. In the beginning, Tohru had decided that allowing Kyo to work the problem out himself was the best option, since she didn't want to pry. Her feelings were the same now, but she was becoming increasingly worried, especially since it had become more apparent in the last week that something was bothering Kyo.

As a result, Yuki was also becoming worried about Tohru. It wasn't good for her to worry so much over a matter that really couldn't be helped. He supposed that somewhere deep down he was worried for Kyo too, but he had decided since he had confronted Haru on the roof that he didn't want anything to do with the entire situation, less he get negatively involved. Tohru worrying unnecessarily though… maybe he would talk to Haru again…

Toru and Yuki looked up as they heard the door knock. Yuki sat back and watch uninterested as Tohru went to answer the door. He could always try talking to Kyo again…

"Hatsuharu-san!"

Or not.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kyo stared at his ceiling, laying down on his bed absently. He was feeling energetic today, but he couldn't get motivated to do anything at the moment. He had homework to do, but who really cared about that anyway? He could always go running, but he did that every morning and didn't feel like it right now. He could go downstairs to get something to eat, go on the roof, go to Shishou's and a lot of other things but even when he told his muscles to move him into a sitting position, they didn't listen.

"_Oh well,_" Kyo thought. "_It's okay to be lazy once in a while_."

It was nice how blank his thoughts were too. He hadn't had much peace of mind ever since…well, he wasn't going to think about that now. What he _was _going to think about was that little spot on his ceiling that looked like butterfly. Then again, it could be a kite…or two faces looking away from each other…

Deciding he didn't like that little spot on the ceiling, he scrunched his eyes up and yawned, throwing his hands up over his head and stretching long and hard, back arching as he rolled onto his side and nearly off the bed. After his muscles popped pleasantly, he let his body go lax, one arm dangling over the side of the mattress and he sighed contentedly. He opened his eyes again-

-and there was Haru. Leaning against the door frame. Watching him. Staring.

Kyo let out a surprised yelp, losing his precarious balance at the edge of the bed and toppling to the ground ungracefully. He sprung back up quickly, face red.

"Wh-what the hell! Knock first, dammit!" He yelled, already mapping out escape routes in his mind… He could throw his pillow at Haru and make a dash for the doorway…

Haru slowly entered the room, closing the door calmly behind him with deliberation.

Kyo's thoughts went blank. Ohgodohgodohgod…

"Kyo." Haru greeted with a nod, leaning back against the door with ease. His eyes never left the figure of the tanned boy in front of him, trailing up and down with a certain heat in his eyes that he didn't need to worry about now that they were alone. He seriously wanted to just push the cat down and have him right then, but he wasn't here _just_ for that. Besides, since it wasn't raining, it would probably be pushing his luck without a little compliance.

Trying not to panic, Kyo narrowed his eyes and inched along the side of his bed. "What the hell are you doing here, fucking cow?" Kyo snarled. A slight undertone of annoyance slipped over Haru's face for a second before calming again.

"I came to see _you_." Haru said, keeping it light. "You know, to talk. See how you're doing."

_With what, a full-body examination?_ Kyo thought, edging slowly to the end of his bed as Haru pushed off the door and began moving forward. "Right... _talk_." Kyo muttered, backing up now that he had reached the end of the bed. Window... just a little further to the window. There was no way all he wanted to do was talk if the look he was giving him was any indication, and he wasn't sticking around to prove himself right.

Kyo slipped his foot under a pillow on the floor, and without warning kicked it into the air. Aimed well, the pillow flew into Haru's face with a hard smack that Kyo didn't see; he flew towards the window, unlocking it and snapping it open with a quickness that surprised even himself. He had one leg out when strong arms came from behind him and wrapped around his waist. He was pulled backwards, vertigo hitting him and making him yelp as he fell backwards with Haru onto his bed.

"Let go! Get the hell off me you fucking pervert!" Kyo started shouting immediately. Due to their position with his arms trapped hard against his chest, he couldn't muster up enough momentum to really elbow the boy good, but he pushed hard as possible. "Lech! Bastard!"

Quicker to snap than he had originally figured, Haru's grip suddenly went rigid, tightening around the thrashing boy's arms and chest. "Would you just shut up already?" He snarled in Kyo's ear, jerking him into a more upright position and further into his lap.

That only served to make Kyo bristle more, alarmed and nervous at the tone that Haru took on. Kyo couldn't deal with the cow's black side, as proven on every occasion that side came out (especially the most recent). So, undeterred from his task to get away – more determined to accomplish it, in fact – Kyo kicked his legs out against his bed, pushing his head and shoulder blades back into with as much force as possible. "The hell I will!" He shouted, grunting as he yanked his arms, nearly breaking the hold as Haru scrabbled to keep him still.

"You _know_…" Haru growled again, his voice straining with effort to keep the stronger teen at bay. "This _isn't_ what I came here for, but if you're going to be a _stupid cat_…"

His anger ever increasing, especially with the thrown insult – it was particularly bad coming from Haru, seeing as the boy _never_ called him that otherwise – Kyo suddenly found one of Haru's arms retreating, and quickly moved to break away completely.

"…_I can multitask_."

The finishing statement was followed by a move that came just before Kyo's finishing blow; sudden, harsh, and uh… _below the belt_.

Kyo stiffened in response, shock going through his system at the familiar feeling – it shouldn't be familiar. It _really_ shouldn't be familiar. He shouldn't be able to recognize the rough manner. The potency of firm stroking through his jeans. A strained noise of discomfort escaped his mouth, catching in his throat momentarily as his face lit up like a bulb, blushing furiously to the tips of his ears.

"_No_!" Kyo finally shouted, forcing his vocal cords back into proper arrangement. "STOP!" His hands pushed away the hand groping him.

"Kyo." Came the annoyingly calm voice in his ear, followed by a chaste rub of lips. "I _like_ you."

That floored him for a few seconds. Long enough for deft fingers to undo the buttons of his pants. "Yeah right!" Kyo snarled, beginning to throw an elbow until a rougher squeeze stilled him. He grabbed Haru's wrist, making sure his nails were biting into his skin. "You're just being an asshole – yah!" Kyo's chin jerked up on impulse, breathing becoming a little more labored. Haru's fingers had slipped into his boxers.

"Mm… I'm being serious." Haru told him, kissing the exposed skin of his neck, petting Kyo's side soothingly. "I've liked you for a while."

Kyo shuddered, clenching his eyes shut to try and block it out, his muscles failing to function properly as a heat between his legs was stimulated. "F-fuck you." Kyo hissed.

"That's the idea." Came the response, slow strokes accompanying his words. Again, Kyo was reacting to the touch a little too well. It certainly didn't help that he'd dreamt of something along these lines before. Still, Kyo was too strong-willed to _ever_ succumb to this kind of thing. He was the stronger one! Haru was just a damn brat – he had no business whatsoever touching him like this! Biting his lip, Kyo suppressed a moan and arched his back, kisses still falling onto his neck as Haru gave him space.

_Now_ he had room to elbow him.

The first hit knocked the breath out of him, loosening his hold considerably so that Kyo could swing his other arm around and hit him square in the jaw. Haru fell back with a soft 'oof', but not before snatching the back of Kyo's shirt as he lunged forward for freedom. The cat fell backwards again with a curse, unable to thrash enough before Haru rolled over on top of him.

Kyo bared his teeth up at the younger boy, striking out only to have his hands caught. "God dammit, Haru! Get the fuck off of me!" Kyo snarled as his arms were pushed down and hips met his as he was straddled. He tried not to shudder at the look Haru was giving him alone – his eyes were darker, narrowed, his mouth curved almost into a smirk, his hair mussed from the struggling.

Haru leaned in closer. "I _like_ you, Kyo." Haru repeated, and Kyo started at the sudden roll of jean clad hips into his own, the rough material rubbing against his hard-on as well as letting him feel the erection Haru currently had.

"_Idiot_." Kyo struggled to say, his arms turning to jelly with the increase of friction. "Why- ah- why would you-" He cut off with a groan. His mind was losing track of itself very quickly.

"Well." Haru murmured next to his ear. "To start with, you're sexy." Emphasized with another harsh roll of his hips, Kyo couldn't find it in himself to say anything, hardly pulling away when the Ox nipped his jaw. "And cute." Bites turned to kisses, and Kyo cursed incoherently. "You're kind," _grind_ "Cool," _suck_ "and shy at the same time." Kyo hardly noticed when one hand was released, leaving it to lie there and grasp the bedcover. Haru was fiddling with something at his own hips, managing to distract Kyo one more second longer as he pulled back to look right at him.

He looked serious. Sincere. Truthful.

And at the same time he finally leaned down to kiss the cat on the mouth, his bare cock met Kyo's and if there was still any resistance left there, it all fell away immediately. His hips jerked up of their own accord, Haru's lips and tongue catching his startled cry. His hands both flew to Haru's shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly, brain functions fully ceasing.

From there, everything was a big, blurry mess full of hard, hot skin and rushed movement. Kyo's hands scrambled over Haru's torso, pulling him down, kissing him back feverously, heady groans rising in his throat as the need for _more_ grew in his clouded mind. Kyo whimpered pathetically, painfully hard by now as Haru set the rhythm, slow hard rolls of hips driving him crazy. Haru's hand was up his shirt, touching him and scraping at his skin in a rush before his hand slid down to hold Kyo's hips down so he couldn't increase the pace. His breathing was just as heavy by now, settling for Kyo's neck as panting grew too much to keep kissing. He bit down on Kyo's shoulder, control getting harder and harder to keep as Kyo moaned and cried out in time with their thrusts. The bed creaked. Kyo was shuddering, back arching up onto his shoulder blades. Haru's name was keened out, strained and breathless as they both finally came to the edge and tumbled right over it.

The following silence was full of panting and the heavy shift of sweaty bodies, Haru rolling off to one side of Kyo before he fell on top of him.

Kyo turned his head to look at the other accusingly, but couldn't really muster up enough energy to be quite as mad as he'd like. Haru met his gaze with a flushed smile.

"I like you, Kyo."

And surprisingly, when Haru kissed him, Kyo didn't pull away.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I got that part."

Then leaned back in for another.

**-Dies- Ugh. The ending SUCKED. Badly. I finished it on a three hour bus ride back from a softball game we didn't even win. Watch out - i'll rewrite it later on. Review kindly, ne?**


End file.
